Dare to Pretend
by KittenMalfoy
Summary: Sirius and his distractions...slash


Title:  Dare to Pretend

Author:  " Kitten Malfoy"

E-mail:  Draco_FanNC17@yahoo.com

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fic.  They all belong to the all-powerful JKR

Warning:  SLASH!!!!!!!!!  MEN KISSING MEN!!!!!!!!!!  MEN POSSIBLY DOING A LOT MORE THAN JUST KISSING!!!!!!!!!  YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!  

Dedication:  To Lady Feylene, the only one who even reads these ones?  Even Meeka won't look at these ones.

                " Hey, James.  Truth or dare?"  Sirius leaned back against the headboard of his bed and smiled mischievously at his friend.  James turned his attention away from the chessboard.  He had needed a distraction.  Remus was winning again.

                " Dare."  James shrugged.  Sirius' dares usually involved a group of Ravenclaws, the prefect's bathroom and crushed ice.  James had never realized how many different ways all those things could be entertainingly combined.  Tonight there was something different about Sirius' attitude though.  He was glancing from Peter to James repeatedly.

                " Oh honestly Sirius.  Is that the only game you can play?"  Remus looked aggravated.  It was true that he rarely had the chance to play against James.  Whenever the opportunity came up Sirius pulled his little 'pay attention to me' game.  That's what Remus had started calling it.

                James did have to admit that he spent more time with Sirius than the others.  They had been friends longer.  Their parents had known each other so it was only natural that they had been thrown together when they were young.  Then Peter and Remus came along and added their part to the friendship.  Sure, James cared about Remus and Peter.  They were his friends.  But Sirius had been the first.  He knew that he could count on Sirius.

                " All right.  I've got it."  Sirius exclaimed loudly.  Peter jumped and nearly fell into Sirius' lap.  

                " Took you long enough."  Remus mumbled as he began putting away the chess set.  Sirius ignored the comment, pretending not to hear it.

                " Well, what is it?"  James asked, yawning.

                " You know that empty dorm room?"  Sirius glanced at Peter again.

                " Yes?"  James was afraid of where this was going.

                " I dare you to drag Peter in there."  Everyone stared at Sirius in confusion as he began to laugh sinisterly.

                " And do what?"  James asked nervously.

                " Just go in there."

                " Fine.  Come on Peter."  James slid off of Remus' bed and grabbed Peter's arm.  It wasn't very difficult to drag him.  It was never difficult to get Peter to do anything.  He sort of went along with whatever he was told to.

*              *                *

                " All right.  We are in the room.  Happy now?"  James asked as he stepped away from the door.  It shut behind him.  Peter went to open the door again but it wouldn't budge.

                " It's locked."

                " What?"  James pushed Peter aside and tried the door.  It couldn't be opened.  There was laughter from the other side.  Sirius and Remus had locked the door.

                " Okay, let us out."  James pounded on the door.  " Really, you've had your fun now open the door."  There was only laughter in reply.  " Come on!  Let us out!  Sirius!  Remus!  Now!"  James kicked the door hard and yelped in pain.

                " That wasn't very smart."  Peter pointed out quietly.

                " Obviously!"  James shouted.  "  Sorry Peter."  James realized that shouting at Peter wouldn't help them get out of the room any faster. 

                " So what do we do now?"  Peter sat on the floor.

                " Simple.  We make them want to come in here to find out what is going on and then we rush past them and lock them in."  James whispered.

                " How do we do that?"  Peter asked shyly.  

                " Like this.  Just follow my lead."  James sat next to the door and cleared his throat quietly.  Peter moved to sit beside him.

                " I guess its good that we have some time alone."  James said loudly.

                " What?  Oh…**oh**.  Yeah, it is."  Peter's voice wasn't very convincing.  James was about to give up when he noticed that there was silence outside the door.  Either Sirius and Remus had gone away or they were listening now.

                " Then kiss me.  We're alone now."  James was confused by the startled expression on Peter's face.

                " Okay."  Peter squeaked.  James didn't expect what happened next.  Peter leaned forward, kissing James lightly on the cheek.

                " I didn't mean actually do it."  James whispered.  Peter looked away.  " Plus, that wasn't even a kiss."  Peter was blushing.  " No, kiss me like this."  James raised his voice again to make sure anyone outside the door could hear him.  He turned Peter's face towards his and pulled him close.   Peter tried to pull away but it was too late.  James' lips covered his, successfully cutting off the half formed protest.

                " What the-."  The door swung open and Remus and Sirius entered, looking around.  James took the opportunity to push past Sirius and Remus, dragging Peter with him.  He slammed the door shut and locked it, laughing triumphantly.   


End file.
